1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of surgical screw racks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surgical fasteners, such as surgical screws, must be sterilized, stored and be convenient for use during surgery. A variety of surgical screw racks have been devised having a plurality of holes into which a separate surgical screw is removably positioned. The racks may include covers movably mounted thereto to prevent a sterilized screw from accidentally falling from the rack. The covers may be slidably or hingedly mounted to the rack. In the event the rack is dropped, the screws might become dislodged thereby requiring complete re-sterilization.
Disclosed herein is a caddy for removably holding a plurality of surgical fasteners. The caddy does not include a movable cover to hold the fasteners and thus the screws are more accessible and convenient for use during surgery. Further, the shanks of the fasteners are positioned within the caddy whereas the fastener heads protrude above the caddy allowing for easy grasping to pull the particular fastener from the caddy. The caddy with mounted screws may be inserted directly into sterilization without requiring a separate container. Conventional fabric may be wrapped around the caddy for the sterilization.
Internal passages within the caddy allow for the sterilization fluid that enters the caddy to readily exit the caddy providing for a dry and sterile fastener. In the event the caddy disclosed herein is accidentally dropped, the fasteners are still held within the caddy by a plurality of releasable flaps.